El plan de Rin
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Rin tiene una sorpresa para Sesshomaru y Sara. Este fich participa de la Actividad de Mayo-Junio "Borrón y cuenta nueva: Poniéndonos al día" del foro "¡Siéntate!"


**El plan de Rin**

Acomodó las flores sobre una tela que le había pedido a Jaken y sobre ella, hizo un bonito adornos con frutas y algunas flores extras, dejando todo perfecto para un hermoso día de picnic, relajándose después de tanto tiempo de viajar.

Rin veía a su señor muy activo. Siempre desaparecía un tiempo y los dejaba solos. Jaken le había contado que Sesshomaru pensaba volver a erigir el imperio de su padre y aunque eso iba a tomarle tiempo, Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo. Y a los ojos de la niña, eso era importante, sin embargo, consideraba que había algo mucho más importante todavía: ver sonreír a su señor.

Rin tenía el presentimiento de que ella y la señorita Sara eran capaces de hacer eso, así que estaba a punto de poner manos a la obra.

Todo estaba dispuesto para ellos. Jaken, incluso, había conseguido aquella carne que a Sesshomaru le gustaba. La comida de los humanos no era apta para él y aquello que era capaz de consumir, mataría a un humano por la toxicidad de su carne. Y tras una larga charla que había terminado en la desmesurada insistencia de Rin y las ansias de Jaken por callarla, aceptó arriesgando su vida por conseguir el alimento. Para Sesshomaru, cazar algo así era sencillo; para Jaken era jugarse la vida, casi literalmente.

Ahora, lo único que le faltaba era llevar a la señorita Sara y a su señor a su día de campo. Con Sara no era realmente complicado, pero con Sesshomaru… Rin tenía una buena forma de hacerlo.

Planeó hasta el último detalle, ella sabía que Sesshomaru no iba a aceptar algo tan banal como eso, pero, hasta ese detalle Rin tenía cubierto. Una vez trajo a Sara al lugar acordado, le pidió que esperase ahí, que había un invitado más a su reunión. La mujer atendió a la niña y se quedó sentada con las manos sobre su regazo a la espera de la última persona. Y entre todo lo que esperó que sucediera, jamás esperó escuchar a la niña gritar de aquella manera tan desaforada, como si se fuera a romper la garganta al llamar el nombre de su señor.

Sesshomaru apareció en un instante con las garras afiladas listo para atacar a quien se hubiera metido con Rin.

La niña sonrió e hizo una tilde en el aire como quien tacha una lista, tomando la mano del demonio y llevándolo hasta el mantel donde lo esperaba Sara. La expresión de éste no cambió en ningún momento ni cuando vio que Rin le había tendido una trampa ni cuando vio a Sara siendo parte de todo. Aunque ella estaba sumamente apenada y nerviosa intentando de encontrar palabras para explicarle lo sucedido, Sesshomaru era de esos hombres que no necesitaban explicaciones, entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido así no fuese de su agrado.

—Rin.

—También tengo algo de comer para usted, Sesshomaru-sama —dijo la niña al ser llamada por él, poniendo manos a la obra para entregarle el plato con la carne aun sangrante, tal y como Jaken había dicho que la prefería.

El demonio miró el alimento, pero no hizo el amague por probarlo ni si quiera agradeció, como era de esperarse de él. Pero nada de eso disminuyó el ánimo de Rin, por el contrario, como si tuviera una dosis extra de entusiasmo, siguió a los brincos y saltos ofreciéndole algo a Sara también.

La mujer agradeció todas las atenciones de la niña y hubo una más que ninguno de los dos esperaba: las coronas de flores. Sara la aceptó con mucha amabilidad, más, con Sesshomaru, no supo que hacer, por lo que la niña se paró de puntitas detrás de él, aprovechando que estaba sentada y lo colocó en su cabello diciéndole lo bello que quedaba con ellas. Él no estaba muy a su favor debido al fuerte olor de las mismas, aunque tampoco, dijo nada.

Pasado un rato, cuando Rin aplacó un poco sus ánimos al ver a Ah-Un cerca, se fue a jugar con él, dejando a la pareja sola.

—Lamento que te haya enredado en todo esto, Sesshomaru-sama —rompió el silencio Sara bajando la mirada, aunque así, sonreía. Estaba feliz de verlo.

Sesshomaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo, guardándose sus pensamientos para él mismo. De nada le servía quejarse cuando las cosas ya habían sucedido aun en contra de su voluntad. Volvió la mirada al frente.

—Aun así, he pasado una maravillosa tarde a su lado. Lo extrañaba.

El canto de los coyuyos fue lo que le dio la música a la noche que estaba cayendo. Sara miró al cielo y vio las primeras estrellas aparecer, la luna Gibosa creciente, como si sonriera al compartir su alegría.

Sara se sentía pletórica y hubo algo más en ese día que le harían conservar la sonrisa durante noches y noches: él tomó su mano. Sin dirigirle la mirada, sin mediar palabras, tomó su mano con cuidado, sintiendo sus garras acomodarse alrededor con una delicadeza dulce y sutil, acarició el dorso de ésta.

Ella no dudó en demostrar lo feliz que estaba y con el atrevimiento encima, floreciendo en su piel, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro derecho de su señor.

No era una historia de amor como contaban las leyendas, no era como esos grandes guerreros que enamoraban doncellas, era frío y distante como un tempano de hielo, más difícil de alcanzar que el firmamento y más duro que el concreto. Sin embargo, era lo que a ella la movía, él era quién lo hacía feliz. Y aunque, había fallado junto a Rin en verlo sonreír, se daba por satisfecha al saber que no rechazaba su presencia, que aún la quería cerca. No podía pedir más, aunque quería hacerlo, estaba segura de que con paciencia y constancia, no sólo confirmaría día con día que él era dueño de su corazón, sino, que poquito a poco, ella se proclamaría su único amor.

* * *

Actividad de Mayo-Junio "Borrón y cuenta nueva: Poniéndonos al día" del foro "¡Siéntate!"

La verdad, es que éste fic lo tenía hecho para otra actividad, pero se me pasaron las fechas y jamás llegué a publicarlo, ahora si que era momento de sacarlo del tintero.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
